A Different Percy with some Monsters
by sesskagfamily
Summary: Percy Jackson knew about the Greeks long before he even met Grover. He was a warrior and leader, a father and brother to those that most were horrified by. There is much we will find out about this Percy. So come let me entertain you with this journey.
1. Chapter 1: Kids, ugh

**Tatanya: I was lying when this idea hit me.**

 **Felina: I probably hit her with it.**

 **Mercy: No I did.**

 **Tatanya: Guys, Guys. I doesn't matter.**

 **Felina and Mercy: Yes it does! (Continue to argue)**

 **Tatanya: (Rolls eyes) Anyway, here you guys go hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way, form or fashion own 'The Originals' or any other mentioned fandoms.**

Prologue

What if Nikkaus was different? What if a few years before the events of 'The Originals' Niklaus "found" himself? This is a story of how love, in any form, can change people and forgiveness will always come.

 **Tatanya: I know, your pronto lay like that's all, don't worry mores to come.**

 **note having a problem so have to change back this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Emporium

**Tatanya: (Ducks rotten fruit) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I was supposed to update a long time ago but my laptops broken, I'm tablet writing now.**

 **Mercy: (Pops out of head) She's not lying y'all. I would know I live in there.**

 **Tatanya: So without further ado, chapter two.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way form or fashion have even a cut of the Percy Jackson series.**

 _Previously:_

 _Now more cautioned, Percy came to the front. Like the side he was on the building was mostly covered by the statues and vines. There was an entrance that had no door and opened to a decrepit fountain and more statues in different stages of destruction. The sign above the door was in a horrid state and was impressively legible._

 _The sign read, 'Aunty Em's Garden Emporium'._

Now:

With a curious but cautious mind, Percy journeyed forward into the building. Though he may have thought it only to be a place to get plants and statues, the skittering of Bambi, Bugs and Gunther kept his mind sharp. Closing in on the fountain, Percy saw more of the statues and vines still running rampant.

"Hello. Is anybody here?" Percy called out.

The answer call was of cricks chirping and bats screeching. In the corner of his eye, he saw a statue like none of the others he saw so far, a statue of a half man, half goat, with a face contorted in horror.

"Oh! Hello, child." Said a feminine voice.

Startled, Percy spun around to see a woman of great beauty, that even he as young as is can see it. Her skin was flawless and a slight pale. She had her hair and eyes covered but her cheekbones were high and her lips were bowed and a light pink. Though looking at her reminded him slightly of his mother, making him sad, he had entered her place so may as well speak.

"Hello ma'am. I was wondering if you may know a way to a road that may take me back to the city. I would also like to say you and your statue are crafted, as by if they were done by a god," he said, flattering her at the same time.

"With words like that young one, you'll have women at your feet. My name is Medusa. Why don't you stay for a while, come eat with me." the woman, now named Medusa offered.

Thinking the offer over, Percy watched as Bambi tentatively walked towards Medusa who pet him. Seeing that his friend accepted her somewhat, he decided to accept her offer but he had one question nagging at his mind.

"I'll accept that offer but one question why do you over your face so, with what I see you are beautiful?" Percy asked innocently.

Medusa smiled sadly at the question, "Come child, I will tell you my story but know this not all in the world is as it seems."

She lead him behind the fountain and a little away way to a simple wooden picnic table. The table itself had nothing but a small clear vase in the middle filled to half with water and had a bouquet of mixed flowers whose outside were wilting. She guided him to sit on the side closer to the fountain, while she took the other.

"My story is a complicated one, a ... sad one." Medusa started, "A couple years ago, I met a man, one who I though I could spend the rest of my life with or maybe even just love for a time before he left but it was not to be." Percy listened enraptured, even when her voice slowly turned emotionless.

"He took me to the place of someone I would've called a friend, without my knowledge and he lay with me and left. When I went to that friend, hoping for help and sympathy, she hurt me forever injuring my eyes and hair, then cast me away calling me a monster. The most horrible thing though wasn't what they did to me but my children. I know not where they are or even if they are alive, I can only hope. That is my story, little one." as she finished a tear could be seen sliding down her cheek from underneath her shades before she quickly wiped it away.

Percy feeling sympathy for the woman who went through many a trial, walked around the table and gave her a hug around her waist

"I may not totally understand but I am sorry for the pain and loss you went though." he said trying to comfort her.

Medusa gave a watery smile, " It was before you time, young one, there is no need for you to apologize.

They sat there together for a while, the sun close to setting when a noise was heard. In a flash, Medusa was up with Percy behind her. A pair of footsteps got closer and closer.

 **Tatanya: Sorry for the wait but hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Greek, huh

**Mercy** **: Um, no comment.**

 **Tatanya** **: (Hides)**

 **Disclaimer: Still dont own it.**

Previously

 _They sat there together for a while, the sun close to setting when a noise was heard. In a flash, Medusa was up with Percy behind her. A pair of footsteps got closer and closer._

Now:

As the footsteps came closer, a voice came with it.

"Dusa. Duuuuuusa."

Medusa relaxed hearing it and sat back down. Percy's friends relaxed after her. Medusa answered the voice.

"In here Echidna."

The footstep came closer and was joined with the pit-patter of nails on the floor and the occasional yipping.

An elderly woman, in a blue dress with a matching floppy hat came into the room with a chihuahua behind her.

The chihuahua stared to growl at Percy. Medusa's face set in a frown and she addressed Echidna.

"Yes, I know he's a demi but if Chimera so much a scratches him ill kick you back down to Tartarus. Okay?"

Echidna laughed loudly but waved her hand at the chihuahua, Chimera, who stopped growling and stepped back. Chimera started to shake wildly and sudden the skin ripped and the body grew until, 20 times the size of the chihuahua stood a creature. Its head was a lion, its body a tan goat and its tail was the head of a green and black snake.

Percy was shocked but knew the Medusa would protect him but the gears in his mind turned. The greek stories of Chimera coming to him and the reaction of Medusa. It hit him.

"Your _the_ Medusa?" Percy turned to Medusa and asked.

She smiled sadly and nodded. He frowned for a moment then smiled softly and sat in her lap, after putting his bag next to the bench, and hugged her again.

"I still like you, don't worry." he said and she hugged him back. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Medusa, what's a demi?" Percy asked innocently.

Medusa looked at Echidna worriedly. Echidna just smirked at her and nodded her head at Percy, who was unaware. Medusa sighed.

"Demi stands for Demigod, child. You are one and though im not totally sure who's child you are, I have a very good feeling about my guess." Medusa explained.

Percy was in shock. Him, a demigod. It seem impossible but looking back at things that happened in the past, it started to seem not as impossible as he thought. He leaned back and looked at Medusa.

"Who?" He asked.

 **Tatanya: Aaaaannd done.**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Start

**Tatanya: Im trying to hash out some chapters in apology.**

 **Mercy** **: (Pops out) Did someone say hash browns.**

 **Felina** **: (Pops out) Hash! Potatoes are gods!**

 **Tatanya: No one said anything about hash browns.**

 **Mercy** **Felina: (Bemoan that there is no hash browns and excitedly talk about the godliness of potatoes)**

 **Disclaimer: Still dont own shiz.**

 _Previously_

 _Percy was in shock. Him, a demigod. It seem impossible but looking back at things that happened in the past, it started to seem not as impossible as he thought. He leaned back and looked at Medusa._

 _"Who?" He asked._

Now:

"Poseidon, Percy. That's your father." Sally said to his question. It was horrifying to see her child come home with three monsters and somehow escaping his boarding school field trip.

 _FLASHBACK_ _

 _"Poseidon. You give of his aura." Medusa answered him._

 _"Ah. A sea god's child. I feel the tides in you boy." Echidna added._

 _"But only your mother would really know." Medusa finished._

 _Percy looked at them both in shock for a few moments. Gunther screeched and landed on his head, Bugs jumping into his lap and Bambi nuzzled his side. The movements of the animals got him out of the mental hole he was falling into._

 _"Can you take me home?" Percy asked. Echidna nodded and pulled out and jingled a set of car keys._

 _FLASHBACK_ _END_ _

And that's how he was now sitting on the couch in his house between his mother and Medusa. He leaned on his mother and held onto Medusa's hand.

Hissing came from Medusa but he had used his puppy eyes and had gotten her to remove her headtie and he could see the snake hair move.

Sally though was in a little shock though but was happy that the first monsters her Percy met didn't hurt him but somewhat helped him. She knew her little sea was smart and he wouldn't go yelling it ti the world who is father was, no matter how the kids in school teased him about it.

Echidna sat on a small chair watching the two women and child, petting Chimera, now again a chihuahua,. She had a feeling this boy would shake the greek world.

 **_ 7 Years Later_**

"Grover! Come on!" a now 12 year-old Percy shouted to his best friend. He was in a different boarding school after...incidents in the others.

Percy had grow during the years he still had the kind eyes and messy hair but he now had a jagged scar over his left eye, starting from the middle-top of his forehead, across his eye and the top of his cheek. Luckily it didn't damage his eye but he was scarred for life. That didn't stop his happiness though, Percy didn't hide his scar and was carefree.

He stood boucing on his feet waiting in line to get on the bus for a field trip to a museum. Though he was a child of Poseidon, Percy got his mother's love of learning and intelligence. So he was excited for today, especially as it was greek museum.

Talking about greek Percy knew about Grover and , though they didn't know he knew. Echidna told him. Said he smelled like horse and goat when he came home for vacation. She and Medusa was living with him and his mom. After the first time they visited him regularly, Echidna saw how Gabe was treating them both and got them out of there quick. She took them in to one of her homes and there they lived.

"Percy. Percy!" Percy snapped out his thoughts to see Grover frowning in front of him.

"Its time to get on." He continued.

Percy nodded and skipped up to the almost finishing line into the bus. Life was good, even with the crazy math teacher.

 **Tatanya: Good?**

 **Mercy Felina: Take a potato as offering.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bus Problems

**Tatanya: (Like DJ Kahlid) Another one.**

 **Disclaimer** **: (Looks though papers.) Nope nothing on me ownung anything here.**

 _Previously_

 _Percy nodded and skipped up to the almost finishing line into the bus. Life was good, even with the crazy math teacher._

Now:

Percy and Grover sat on the bus going to the museum, behind them were two devils that tried to bully them. Percy's old 'friend' Satine and a freckled red head named Nancy. They had an advantage against them today though, cared not for Satine's wealth so she was on probation with him. For Nancy she had this weird thing of blushing when Percy asked her nicely to stop and smiled at her, she just squeaks but she stops.

What made the trip hell though was the math teacher who was helping chaperone, , the demon teacher.(Dun dun duuuuun.) She apparently hated Percy and loved the terror twins, Satine and Nancy. What irritated him the most was when she would point that crooked finger at you and start, all sweet, "Now, honey."

Luckily with Mr. Brunner here it wouldn't be so bad. was their Latin teacher and awesome. Even though he had thinning hair and was in a motorized wheelchair, he had this cool collection of Roman armor. This was one of the few classes where Percy's ADHD didn't kick in bad.

Now on that note, Percy did have good grades but sucked in class etiquette. He barely paid attention and he was sometimes overly sarcastic to his teachers but he did good in tests and projects. He learned how to overcome his ADHD and dyslexia with some help.

Percy was pushed out of his thoughts as Nancy threw a piece of her sandwich at his friend Grover. Grover was a meek one. He had crutches but don't let that fool you, echillada day and he was The Flash.

Percy got up ready to fight the girls, Grover held his arm and shock his head.

"Its not worth it bro." He whispered.

Percy sat back down with a huff but realised was watching him intently. Just another day in the life of Percy Jackson.

 **Tatanya: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm in the middle of tests and i want to get the whole scene with in one chapter by itself.**


	6. Chapter 6: Crazy Teachers

**Tatanya: I be here.**

Previously

 _Percy sat back down with a huff but realised was watching him intently. Just another day in the life of Percy Jackson._

Now:

Percy sat watching as she watched him. This moment reminded him a lot of an... incident that happened not long ago.

-( _FLASHBACK )-_

 _Percy was very happy today. Its was his seventh birthday and his mother was allowing him to get a cake at the nearby candy store._

 _He_ _skipped in and stared down the Neopolitan swirled cake. It was vanilla, chocolate and strawberry mixed together with ice-cream and chocolate sheets being used to hold together the three layers. It was in the freezer right now._

 _Next to_ _Percy a boy about his age came and leaned on the glass with him. The boy had pitch black hair that was pulled into a short fox tail. He had a sprinkle of freckles and a somewhat feminine look that was boasted by his grey eyes and long lashes._

 _"I'm thinking about getting that one." the boy stated._

Percy _frowned slightly. "But i was going to get it." he said turning to the boy._

 _The boy_ _turned to him. "Yeah well, i said i was getting it first." he pouted at him_ _._

 _Percy_ _pouted and folded his arms. "But i was here first."_

 _The two boys stared each other down for about five minutes without blinking when suddenly the boy blinked and then stomped his foot as Percy cheered. This somehow decided in the two seven year olds minds who got the cake._

 _Behind_ _the counter, someone cleared their throat, a worker was standing there barely holding in a smile. "You do know there is more than one of those cakes?" the worker asked._

 _Percy_ _just chuckled, embarrassed and the boy scratched the back of his head. The boy used his other hand and held it out to Percy._

 _"Name's Asterion the third."_

 _Percy took his hand and shook it._

 _"Mine's Percy."_

 _After that the two became good friends. Very good friends._

( PRESENT )-

Percy chuckled it wasn't til into a month of their friendship that Asterion told him about being the Minotour, Echidna and Medusa just chuckled when he asked why they didnt tell him.

As he came out of his memories he realised the bus had stopped and the others were now starting to came off the bus. He followed after Grover, who had just gotten up and they left.

The museum was mostly uneventful, except for when they were in front of a carving of a girl.

Satine and Nacy was joking and wondering why the had to learn about a dead.

He had tried to quietly tell them to shut up but it came out louder than he expected.

"Something the matter ?" Mr. Brunner asked him.

"Yes sir. Persons here are disabling me from learning." He responded glaring at Satine and Nancy.

Mr. Brunner smiled, "I see. I will see to it that those persons get detention but can you tell them the importance of what we learn here?"

Percy smirked, "We learn this to both not repeat our past and because a lot of the things in Greek history we still use and do today. so if we understand it then we can understand a lot more now."

chuckled, "Good Percy. Now i think it's time for lunch."

They went outside and Percy and Grover at at the fountain. Percy's mind was away to the little apartment in New York that held his mother, his aunts, Echidna and Medusa, and Asterion, oh boy.

Even as his mind swayed he noticed Nancy walk towards them, Satine was over by some passing boys. She came up to Grover and dropped a sandwich into his lap. She started to mock him and Percy forgot what she said cause his anger got the better of him and his hydromancy pulled her into the fountain.

Percy was mentally cursing himself as Nancy screamed about him pushing her in. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw that was occupied reading but unfortunately did see and hear.

She came over and pointed a bony finger at him.

"Now, pretty..."

That was when Percy did a stupid thing, he tried to guess the punishment.

"Your going to make me eraser all the textbooks in your cupboard."

She sneered at him. "Follow me."

Grover tried to tell him it was really her but she just watching him until he wilted under her stare.

He followed her into the entrance, when as he turned the corner she was somehow already on the next side of the room. This happened twice more and put Percy on guard. He was constantly touching his dagger ring and shield watch, presents from Medusa.

They finally stopped in an half finished room of the museum. turned to him.

"Where is it boy?" she asked.

Now Percy was cautious and confused.

"Where's what ?"

"The bolt and my Master's helm." she shouted

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he took a step.

She screamed which turned into a screech and her skin burned away to reveal leather like skin and her jacket melted to make wings. Her eyes glowed red and her teeth sharpened dangerously. As the change happened she flew up and landed on one of the platforms that was around the room.

Just then rolled in and threw a pen at Percy. In the air the pen turned into a Greek broad sword and Percy caught it. He smiled widely and turned to the Fury and her now summoned hellhounds.

The two hellhounds rushed at Percy. He swung the sword around his hand and summoned his circle shield, with a roaring Chimera and his snake tail wrapped around the edges, and readied himself. The first hellhound jumped at him and Percy dodged to the side and swiped at it's stomach, making it burst into gold dust.

The second used the dust as a cover and jumped onto him bringing him down. The air knocked out of him, Percy luckily had pulled the shield in front of him in time so it was protecting his face and chest. His legs got some scratches but Percy was more focused on the hellhound the was hitting into his shield, trying to bite him. He stabbed into the side of the hellhound as it was more focused on the shield. he closed his eyes as gold dust blew everywhere.

He quickly rolled up and faced the very angry Fury (lol angry fury). He taunted her with his sword.

She screeched at him and swooped at him. He was able to duck the first one but the second from behind sent him sprawling. He quickly got up and when she came a third time he swung the sword at her. It clipped her shoulder and she screeched at him again. she swooped at him claws out and clawed his shoulder. He grit his teeth and swung at her again, finally making her turn into a pile of dust.

Percy stood there staring at the piles of dust.

'What the hell just happened?' he thought to himself.

 **Tatanya: Aaaaand we're done.**

 **Felina: Test time sucked and christmas was all about the cleaning apparently.**


	7. Chapter 7: To The Camp

**Tatanya: Eh. Life happened.**

 **Felina: Well, on to the story.**

 _Previously:_

 _Percy stood there staring at the piles of dust._ _'What the hell just happened?' he thought to himself._

Now:

Percy quickly figured out how to send the sword back into pen form. He held it in his hands and walked back to the front of the museum where the rest of the class was. He made a beeline for Mr. Brunner , ignoring Nancy and stood in front of his wheelchair.

" , we need to talk." Percy said in an almost whisper. "Privately."

Mr. Brunner raised and eyebrow but nodded in response. He started to roll back into the museum. Percy followed after gesturing to Grover to follow. Grover hobbled after them, visibly nervous.

When they stopped not far into the museum but in a empty place, Percy instantly got in front of both of them and crossed his arms.

"Now, why the hell was a Fury after me?" Percy asked getting straight to his point.

Mr. Brunner and Grover looked shocked.

"Perseus... you know what a Fury is?" Mr. Brunner asked.

Percy nodded. "And that I'm a demigod of a water deity." Leaving out his father's full identity for reasons of his own.

Mr. Brunner leaned back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. "Ok. The Fury I cannot tell you about here but I can tell you at the camp, Camp Half-blood." He said.

Grover was watching the conversation and was nervous and confused.  
Percy nodded. and pulled out an updated phone from his Aunt Echidna and called his mother.

~"Mama. here wants to take me to the camp Aunty was talking about.'

~"Ok Perce. Be safe and remember to take your bag, your Aunt said she placed a surprise on it for when you enter the camp."

~"Ok Mama. Love you."

He hung up and put away the phone. he looked at Mr. Brunner and nodded in consent.

"Let's go then." Percy said and waited for Mr. Brunner and Grover to start moving.

 **Tatanya: That's all with writer's block and tests**


End file.
